Carta Oculta
by Josh Glass
Summary: Lagrimas de un hasta luego dentro de ojos color rojo. Sueños rojos, tan rojos como la sangre. Esperanzas blancas y corazón roto. Luces sobre sus ojos, el viento entre sus dedos y el espectáculo continua. Un despertar azul y unos cabellos negros que se alejan de nuevo, la pesadilla se repite, duele y lastima. Su corazón se parte en mil pedazos, entre espinas todo se desmorona,
1. Cap1 Llanto carmesí

Cap.1 Llanto carmesí

—_Hasta pronto, Nai_—

Esas, sus últimas tres palabras resonaron en los oídos de Nai, esas palabras algo llegaron tocar, algo que el mismo desconocía, algo que le agradaba y le molestaba al mismo tiempo, sentía miedo de no volver a ver al pelinegro nunca más, sentía un inocente miedo de volver a quedarse solo y que estaba vez el chico de ojos azules no lo pudiese rescatar.

La nave partió con Gareki dentro de él, ya no podía hacer absolutamente nada, ya no podía retenerlo, no quería ser egoísta, a pesar de la ultima sonrisa que le dedicó al chico de orbes añiles era pura y verdadera, en su interior un sentimiento lo removió por completo. Otra vez sentía la pérdida de alguien, pero esta vez el sentimiento era un poco mas profundo al ver la nave que se llevaba a su querido amigo desvanecerse tras las arreboladas nubes del ocaso. Era un dolor físico y mental el cual por primera vez sentía.

Cayó lánguido sobre sus rodillas y de sus ojos escarlata comenzó a brotar un silencioso y doloroso llanto, se abrazó a si mismo apretándose fuertemente hasta el punto de lastimar sus brazos con sus manos, tenia una pena, una pena que ni el mismo conocía de donde provenía. Karoku estaba junto a él nuevamente y Gareki... y Gareki tal vez volvería, y ese "tal vez" era el que le causaba tristeza, el no saber que pasaría con el chico de azulados ojos lo destruía por dentro y lo rompía en mil pedazos.

Una mano cálida, familiar, amistosa se posaba en sus blancos y finos cabellos, y solo lo acariciaba repetida y dulcemente, Yogi sentía el mismo dolor que Nai, pero su optimismo le daba la esperanza que la seria cara del pelinegro volvería a adornar el segundo barco, se agachó y abrazo a su amigo por la espalda intentado absorber la pena que inundaba el corazón del de ojos carmesí

El pequeño cuerpo de Nai se sentía frió, tembloroso y hasta se podía palpar su dolor, Tsukumo se acercó también frente al de ojos color rubí depositó un pequeño beso en su frente intentando consolarlo al igual que su par rubio, con su cálida y pálida mano palpó la otra de su amigo dándole fuerzas y intentando calmar su silencioso llanto, con su otra mano levantó el rostro del niño de cabellos plata por la barbilla y le dedico la mirada mas dulce que podía dar en ese momento.

—Será mejor que entremos Nai— Los tres chicos se encontraban abrazados entre ellos en la plataforma de despegues, todos estaban tristes y solo querían llorar aquella"perdida", tal vez el dramatismo del mundo del espectáculo corría por sus venas pero ninguna de las emociones que sentía cada uno de los presentes era exagerada. Se levantaron con pereza, limpiando sus últimos restos de llanto y caminaron de las manos hasta adentro de la nave del segundo barco.

Esa noche tras la partida del pelinegro había un ambiente sepulcral en el comedor de la nave de Circus, ambos rubios disfrutaban a medias sus cenas mientras el pequeño Niji revolvía su comida sin la intención de comer. Se sentía cansado, destrozado solo quería dormir... pero no sabia si quería volver a esa ahora solitaria habitación, quería estar solo y a la vez no estarlo, ni el mismo sabia lo que quería.

Estaba desorientado, la partida de su amigo al parecer lo afectaba más de lo que creía pero sabia que debía descansar y el dormir haría lo suyo con su cabeza, se disculpó y se levantó de la mesa frente a las tristes y preocupadas caras de ambos rubios.  
—Tengo un poco de sueño... creo que iré a mi habitación, buenas noches— cabizbajo y con los ojos un poco enrojecidos se despidió de los presentes intentado con todas sus fuerzas dedicarles una sonrisa que les hiciera pensar que se encontraba bien y no había de que preocuparse, dio media vuelta y caminó lentamente por los pasillos del segundo barco.

Ambos rubios se quedaron mirando con caras tristes, estaban apenados por aquella partida pero sabían que la peor parte se la estaba llevando Nai, se notaba a leguas que seria difícil acostumbrarse a la falta del pelinegro en la nave.

—Tsukumo deberíamos hacer algo por Nai— El mayor miraba a su compañera con sus ojos humedecidos y enrojecidos, no le gustaba ver esa tristeza en ninguno de sus amigos y menos en ese blanco e infantil rostro que lo único que debía hacer era sonreír.

—Lo sé Yogi, pero… primero debemos esperar a que Nai este mas tranquilo, ya se nos ocurrirá algo para ayudar a Nai— Ambos chicos se miraron dando una ligera sonrisa de esperanza, sabían que no podían traer a Gareki de vuelta a la fuerza, pero harían lo inhumanamente posible para no ver mas a su pequeño amigo triste, lo distraerían fuese como fuese, se esforzarían en volver a ver esa perlada sonrisa en el menor.

Con cada paso su pecho mas se oprimía y una sensación de angustia se posicionaba en su garganta, se preguntaba si estaba bien sentir todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Quizás Gareki era feliz lejos de ahí, quizás Gareki era feliz estando solo, quizás Gareki seria mas feliz sin él. No logró darse cuenta que su pasos lentos lo habían guiado inconscientemente todo el camino hasta cuando ya se encontraba prácticamente frente a su recamara.

Paró en seco frente a la puerta, indeciso de si adentrarse hacia esas cuatro paredes o no, su corazón palpitaba de manera acelerada, su respiración estaba sumamente agitada, sus manos temblorosas e indecisas no lo dejaban abrir la puerta y pequeñas gotas saladas intentaban nuevamente colarse por las comisuras de sus agranatados ojos. Deseaba desde su interior encontrar a Gareki dormido dentro de ella, quería escuchar las vibraciones de su voz a travesar sus súper desarrollados oídos, quería ver esa sonrisa que solo la había visto dedicársela a él, quería estar junto a él como nunca, la falta de Gareki opacaba la dicha del encuentro con Karoku y eso era extraño, Gareki era muy importante pero a pesar de ello Nai le molestaba un mas su partida que la del chico ojos color plata.

Sus pequeñas manos abrieron lentamente la puerta de la habitación y nada mas que silencio y oscuridad la adornaban, todo rastro del chico de añil mirada se había esfumado, recorría minuciosamente cada rincón de la recamara en busca de algo, mas bien de alguien el cual ya se encontraba muy lejos de él, se había llevado todo, había dejado la habitación vacía de Gareki, ni un rastro de su presencia ni el rastro de su olor, el silencio estaba presente en aquella habitación color marfil, agacho la cabeza mintiéndose inocentemente que Gareki volvería pronto y cerró la puerta tras de si.

—No debo llorar, Gareki no estaría contento— La frase le oprimía aun mas su corazón y las ganas de dejar salir su llanto aumentaba, sabia que debía hacerle caso a sus mismas palabras, intentaba luchar contra esa tristeza pero todo fue en vano, varias lagrimas salieron de sus escarlatados ojos a lo largo de todo su rostro, miraba el suelo sin realmente mirarlo y entre pequeños sollozos caminó lentamente hacia el cuarto de baño, las tibias aguas y las burbujas que tanto le gustaban lo dejarían cansado y le permitirían dormir.  
Llenó la gran tina hasta el tope de deliciosa y temperada agua, vertió el líquido de color rosa para crear burbujas, se deshizo de su ropa y se metió cuidadosamente dentro de las envolventes aguas. Era simplemente delicioso la calma se apoderaba de su cuerpo y de su mente lo que mas le gustaba era ese dulce olor de las burbujas de baño, era simplemente delicioso, se sumergió por completo y aguanto las respiración unos cuantos segundos, comenzó llenar de espuma cada lugar que estuviese fuera del agua, cabello, nariz, mejillas, cuello , hombros hasta la puntas de los dedos, jugaba tranquilamente e infantilmente a ser un monstruo de espuma, de algo le servia ser un pequeño y distraído, se podía divertir y olvidar de cosas amargas de maneras simples y divertidas.

Estuvo dentro de la bañera hasta que dedos se arrugaran como pasas y comenzara ha hacer frío, se enjuago todo rastro de espuma que quedaba en su cuerpo, salio de la tina y quito el tapón, se seco por completo con las toallas blancas que se encontraban en la repisa y camino pesadamente y somnoliento hacia las literas sobando sus parpados con la manga de su pijama.

Sus ojos pesaban de cansancio, aquel día había sido en extremo desgastador el imaginarse la sensación de su piel contra las suaves sabanas y la cómoda cama le daban mas sueño a la vez , abrió las cobijas y una sensación agradable recorría a lo largo de todo su espina dorsal.

—Buenas noches Gareki — Apenas su cabeza logró acomodarse en la mullida almohada sus hinchados ojos se cerraron al instante, cayó preso del sueño.

El peor de todos los sueños que alguna vez tuvo.


	2. Cap2 Jardín escarlata

— ¿Gareki?... ¡Gareki eres tu! —Ahí se encontraban, frente a frente en medio de un campo de rosas rojas, el aroma del ambiente era delicioso y los rayos del sol golpeaban su piel entregándole una sensación agradable de calor. No era nadie mas que él, cabellos negros y mirada seria y azulina, los rayos de sol iluminaba mas su mirar como aguas de un profundo mar, su corazón se regocijaba al verlo nuevamente junto a él, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad humedecieron su rostro, su corazón no dejaba de palpitar, sus ojos tan rojos como las rosas del prado abiertos hasta el tope de la emoción, emoción de ver al pelinegro a pocos metros de distancia.

Sin pensarlo corrió hasta la figura de su amigo con todas sus fuerzas atravesando ese hermoso y peligroso campo de rosas, cada espina de la flor color carmesí rasgaban sus piernas y su ropa, las heridas ardían, las heridas dolían, pero Gareki estaba cerca no le importaba el dolor, rasguño a rasguño sus piernas comenzaron a teñirse con manchas rojas, a pesar de todo lo que pasaba su sonrisa no cambiaba, la felicidad era mayor cumplía la función de un sedante para su maltratada piel.

Atravesó el campo completo ya se encontraba junto a él, lo abrazó al apenas sentir su aroma colándose por su narinas, ese mini infarto inundo su cuerpo con una agradable sensación aquella proximidad le hacían sentir que el tiempo se detenía a su alrededor, pudo sentir el olor de las rosas inundando sus fosas nasales, sentía sus manos tiritar al igual que sus piernas.

—No me vuelvas a tocar asqueroso animal—

Un parpadeo, solo eso bastó para que su corazón se partiese en dos.

Frías palabras, gélidas como un témpano de hielo resonaban en sus oídos, dolían mas que los rasguños de las rosas, dolía mas que aquella despedida en el ocaso, dolían hasta el punto de no dejarlo moverse, estaba shockeado, había palpado el cielo solo para caer y estrellarse contra el suelo, levantó su cabeza para mirar al chico de ojos azules teniendo la esperanzada, la ilusión de que todo fuese mentira y que sus oídos lo habían engañado, pero al cruzar su ojos rojos frente a la mirada del mayor, aquellos círculos azules terminaron de fulminar su alma y de destruyeron por completo su interior.

Su mirada había cambiado, era de ira, de asco, repulsión, miraba con odio a la pequeña y blanca figura para frente a él que no hacia más que quedarse quieto mientras múltiples y cristalinas lágrimas empapaban su rostro, era un cuerpo inerte, muerto, casi vacío.

Sintió las manos del mayor empujar su cuerpo, pero no se podía mover, no podía hablar, mas bien no lo quería hacer, ya no tenia por qué hacerlo. Se desplomo como un peso muerto hacia el suelo, al caer nuevamente las espinas rasguñaron toda piel que por sus puntas paso, algunas se metían en su nívea piel, sentía su cuerpo doler como nunca, un grito de dolor escapó desde lo mas hondo de su garganta, intentaba moverse pero no podía y cada movimiento incrustaba mas espinas en su cuerpo, dolor, lagrimas y sangre era la única cosa que lograba sentir bajo la mirada de odio de Gareki.

Enredaderas de espinas rodeaban su cuerpo y lo jalaban hacia el fondo, el pequeño Niji gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras pedía ayuda a su amigo que se encontraba frente a él... pero el chicos de orbes azules no movió un solo músculo.

La enredadera lo aprisionaba lo lastimaba y lo sumergía hacia el fondo, estiró su mano suplicando entre lagrimas que lo ayudara, pero no, lo ultimo que logró ver fue la espalda de Gareki y sus cabellos negros marcharse mientras la ultima parte de su cuerpo era absorbido por el prado de rosas rojas dejándolo envuelto en la oscuridad.

*****º****

—Nai no te asustes estoy aquí— Abrió los ojos de golpe frente a una fuerte luz blanca y una dulce voz, su rostro se sentía mojado y su corazón palpitaba a mil por minuto, podía palpar la angustia que se posicionaba en su garganta, sentía el dolor de su pesadilla en el interior de su pecho, sus cabellos estaban pegados a su frente y sus lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos entre sollozos apenas audibles, el dolor y miedo que le provocó aquella pesadilla lo dejaba exhausto, cansado mental y físicamente.

****º****

— ¡Nai! —Había escuchado esos pequeños gritos y sollozos desde su cuartos y su garganta al instante se oprimió y sin pensarlo dos veces salto desde su cama y corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar frente a la recamara de su amigo, al momento de abrir la puerta su pecho se tranquilizó al solo ver a su pequeño amigo llorando a causa de una pesadilla, dio un suspiro, aliviada y feliz de que no habían ningún peligro y rápidamente se acerco hasta la litera del menor y cubrió al sollozante niño con ambos brazos y lo atrajo hasta su pecho.

Los brazos de Tsukumo le entregaban calor y trataban de apaciguar el llanto de Nai, el menor se aferraba a la rubia mientras hilos de lágrimas caían desde sus lagrimales mojando el pecho de la chica de ojos, tenia miedo, estaba dolido, sentía una pena real a pesar de que todo había sido un sueño. Las palabras de aquel Gareki se repetían una y otra vez en sus oídos como una tortura que no tenia fin, los minutos transcurrían y poco a poco sus latidos se comenzaban a calmar al igual que su tenso cuerpo, los largos y suaves dedos de Tsukumo paseaban por entre los blancos y finos cabellos del de ojos escarlata, sus finos y tibios dedos calmaban su llanto, se sentían bien, aquellas delicadas caricias lo sedaban, lo calmaban y lo adormecían nuevamente.

Lo miraba con tranquilidad casi como una madre, lo quería y lo cuidaba, era lo único que podía hacer por su adorado amigo de cabellos blancos, sentía como poco a poco el delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos lograba calmarse hasta que poco a poco lograba quedarse nuevamente dormido.

Cuidadosamente acostó el cuerpo del adormilado chico entre las sabanas, despejo cabellos de su rostro y deposito un pequeño beso en la frente del menor, veló el sueño del pequeño por unos cuantos minutos y se marcho a su habitación ya mas calmada, ya mas contenta de haber sido de ayuda para el pequeño Nai.

****º****

Las luz de la mañana se colaban por entre los visillos de la recamara, una luz clara que iluminaba toda la habitación poniendo fin a su sueño. Abrió perezosamente sus hinchado y aun algo rojos ojos y con sus manos tallo los rastros de sueño que aun poseía y disfrutó de esa calidez que le proporcionaba su acolchonada cama y sonreía al sentir esa grata sensación.

Un recuerdo se cruzó por su mente, el recuerdo que se encontraba solo dentro de esas gran habitación una mueca de disgusto se posiciono en su rostro, sintió sus ojos pesados y su cuerpo cansado. Sentía que algo había olvidado pero no sabia bien que, solo sabia que era algo amargo, algo que no era grato y no le gustaba, intentaba recordar el "qué" pero simplemente no podía, un sonido lo saco de sus pensamiento, el sonido de pasos, pasos de alguien que se acercaba hasta donde él se encontraba.

Los pasos seguían acercándose mas y mas hasta su habitación y tras abrir la puerta aparecieron dos rubios a un en sus pijamas con unas gigantes sonrisa junto a un gran bandeja llena de pasteles, dulces y tazas de chocolate caliente.

—Buenos días Nai— Pronuncio el mas alto lanzándose a la cama del peliblanco lo abrazó y este le respondió felizmente el abrazo que el otro le entregaba. Sus amigos lo llenaban de alegría y emoción todo en ese barco era calido y brillante, todo en aquel barco era casi perfecto, solo faltaba algo, mas bien alguien.

—Buenos días chicos—Les respondió entre risas, estaba muy alegre, agradecía de todo corazón encontrarse ahí en ese preciso momento, las contentas caras de los rubios eran contagiosas y no cabía lugar para pensamientos tristes y dolorosos.

El dulce olor proveniente de la bandeja le abría su apetito provocando un sonido desde su abdomen, se sonrojo al escuchar su propio estomago hacer esos ruidos, la rubia acerco un gran plato de un pastel de fresas y sus ojos se iluminaron frente a lo apetitoso que se veía, fresas, tan grandes como sus ojos, frescas, rojas y suculentas fresas.

—Buenos días, Nai, el día de hoy tenemos preparado algo especial para ti y esto es solo el inicio de un gran día— Ese día estaría dedicado completamente y únicamente a Nai, seria el día de Nai, Tsukumo lo miraba feliz, mientra veía esos dos grandes ojos y aquella curvada sonrisa del peliblanco.

Todo era calido, tan calido y dulce que derretían su interior con un calor agradable, un calor delicioso, un calor que lo animaba y lo hacia sentir la persona mas feliz del mundo. Deliciosos postres y los mejores amigos que alguien podía desear llenaban su corazón hasta rebalsarlo, sus ojos se humedecían pero esta vez de felicidad, esas calidas sonrisas era el mejor de todos los remedios, ese calido lugar era el mejor lugar para estar.


End file.
